


WANG GAE? ...PARK GAE

by chimgguk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Jackson Just Wants To Be Loved, Jinyoung just doesn't know how to express, M/M, i don't know how to tag i'm new pls, jinson, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimgguk/pseuds/chimgguk
Summary: Jackson is always striving to gain all the attention he can get from Jinyoung, acting cute? Trying to seduce? Just name it, he's probably done it all! Every  member knows he has the hugest crush on Jinyoung, who is actually oblivious and pessimistic, but Jackson doesn't know that his feelings are returned...





	WANG GAE? ...PARK GAE

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry im working on something else but this was just on my mind so i had to get it down! i wrote this in one sitting so forgive any mistakes there may be!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for all your love and support~!

_"Wang gae..?"_

 

_His response was always hesitant and a bit late due to the embarrassment pretty much written all over his face._

 

_"Park gae," he'd mutter quietly, turning all shades of red just as Jackson would turn around and squirm with happiness. Why was he so happy, Jinyoung always wondered. It was always like this with those two, the blonde haired would always run up to him asking for things he would never do with anyone else, like holding hands so intimately and sticking really close-- too close-- in public._

 

_Now this wasn't someting jinyoung didn't like.. No, not at all. But it made his heart ache in the best ways, his mind always drifting to Jackson to the point where it became unhealthy for him. So he began to brush the other off with uncomfortable laughter, planning to build a wall between them in order to protect himself from feeling all sorts of frantic._

 

_An example of this happening was when they were doing an interview in China, for some reason he was urged to sit next to Jackson by the members and he had never cursed them more than at that moment. The interview was going very well for the most part, Jackson was translating for the group and was doing a really good job with getting things hyped up  which meant that Jinyoung didn't have to speak much ( he had half the mind for that at the moment ) and he could just sit there and smile or laugh whenever the rest of them were._

 

_However, there was a moment when Jinyoung felt that Jackson was too close. The MC had probably said something funny because the elder was pretty much roaring with laughter and high pitched giggling before he practically threw himself at Jinyoung, ready to straddle him--_

 

_Jinyoung pressed a hand against his knee with a bit of force, pushing Jackson back into his seat. Nope, not today._

 

_He pretended to not notice the slight change in Jackson's behaivour._

 

* * *

_"Hyuuuuuuuung, why won't  Jinyoung look this way anymore?" Jackson had began to become slightly impatient with the slow progression of just about everything! Even how slow it took Jaebum to realise what he was talking about ticked him off!_

 

_Jackson was laying on his stomach on Jaebum's bed, phone long forgotten in his hand because the most important thing then and there was his lingering thoughts on that interview._

 

_"Maybe because you're too much for him to handle, I dunno. i think he's interested in you."_

_Jackson stared at him with a furrow in his brow before sitting up, a tight frown on his lips. "I don't believe that because that isn't what I see--"_

 

_"Maybe you should seduce him," came Mark's voice from the doorway, the male stepping into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "If you want results, do something to demand them,"  Mark continued, and something inside of Jackson clicked._

 

_"You're right-- A genius!"_

 

_Before Jaebum could stop him, Jackson was sprinting out of the room to find Jinyoung, his heart fuzzy with hopes that maybe, oh maybe, this could actually work!_

 

_Jinyoung was sitting in his room on his desk,  looking through his phone before Jackson walked behind him slowly and carefully in order to not be noticed, his arms going around his shoulders before he whispered against the younger's ear, his lips brushing against his ear._

 

_When Jinyoung felt strong arms around his shoulders and warm breath against his skin, he panicked. He recognised this perfume._

 

_"Jackson--"_

 

_Jackson giggled at jinyoung's flustered self so he turned the other on the wheely chair, sitting in his lap with  a small huff._

 

_"You've been ignoring me, Jinyoungie, why's this?" The blonde's voice was a little lower, almost as though this was a secret for only them two to hear._

 

_"I haven't.. I'm just busy and---" Jinyoung didn't expect the finger that was pressed against his lips so he closed his lips tight, pinching his thigh to keep even that tiny bit of sanity he had left._

 

_"The only way we can make up is if we shower together, it's how men make bonds, y'know," he said softly, slipping off Jinyoung's lap and tugging him towards the bathroom._


End file.
